


50 States of Grey

by Electrauma



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, FORGIVE ME I'M NEW, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Human Names Used, I'm new, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More like dom/sub/sub/sub, Multi, Office Sex, Oh My God, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrauma/pseuds/Electrauma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was humiliating...' Alfred thought to himself. 'Of all the things to do to me, why'd it have to be that...?!!'</p>
<p>Alfred. F. Jones gets overexcited, sure. He just had that kind of personality. But his friends didn't need to tell him that they couldn't stand it, he already knew. And they especially didn't need to tell him like that...</p>
<p>'So now what?' Alfred thinks to himself as he packs away some things into a box. 'I can't quit my job, I can't move too far... I can't run away from this...'</p>
<p>But maybe it isn't about running away... Maybe what he needs will find him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

Alfred sighed and packed his last few boxes. The days prior having been unfairly rough. It had all started at work...  
There was an office party celebrating the company's first merge with another business, it was a highly profitable venture, and everyone was having a good time. The party was actually louder than Alfred himself usually could be. Speaking of Alfred, he was by the desk of a certain Ivan Braginsky... They were just talking, although in time the spiked drink in Alfred's hand was starting to go to his brain... He wasn't so far gone that he didn't notice Ivan flirting right back, but he was gone just enough to ignore that the man who had been forever shooting down his flirtations was now firing back full force and then some. 'Just the punch...' He'd thought at the time. When Ivan dragged him back to the supply closet he didn't complain. When he found Ivan's tongue down his throat he didn't think anything of it. And when he ended up a hot mess under Ivan's all too eager touches he simply did as he'd already been doing and begged for more. He had no way of knowing his co-workers would be right outside the door, cameras in arm.

Alfred continued to haul boxes to his car, the memories of his shame and humiliation bringing a fierce blush onto his cheeks, and he wedged everything into as many corners as possible. As long as he could legally drive this thing, it didn't matter how much of it would jab at from behind his seat. He just didn't want to have to take another trip back to his old apartment and run the risk of finding another one of his so called friends showing up to taunt him again. He sat down behind the wheel and tried to block out the images of a supply closet door swinging open on his poor horny and drunk ass. He didn't want to have the picture of the faces he'd known and even secretly looked up to for years twisted into genuinely hateful laughter, or remember every insult and jab they'd thrown at him. It'd only fuel his road rage. No, and he especially didn't want to think about how, as he went to cling to Ivan for comfort, he'd been thrown down and laughed at by the very man he'd fallen for since day one of working for the company. 'Oh, yeah, the company!' Alfred sprang up from the floor in his new apartment and searched for his phone. After a brief back and forth of emails Alfred lay sprawled out on the floor of his new home. He smirked, glad to have gotten his stuff out of his desk after hours a week ago after having made the decision on a spur of the moment run to the nearby burger joint. But he still wasn't over humiliation. How could he be when even his own boss was shown several of the pictures?! No. Alfred grimaced. They made him beg, on his knees, pants almost covering an unfortunate sign of complete foolishness, and in the end they still passed it around to the whole floor. Boss included. "At least I've been okayed for the transfer.." He said to himself, sighing tightly and rolling into a ball on the floor. The tears were coming in strong again, and he buried his face as much in his knees as he possibly could, sobbing. He described it to himself as pathetic every time he saw the aftermath in the mirror upon cleaning up from this, but that didn't mean he regretted anything more than having ever even shown up at that damn party.  
But who knows? They might have pulled that god awful stunt somewhere else.  
Alfred, on his steady diet of 'whatever the hell they had in the freezer isle' and full wardrobe of 'anything that didn't make him look like the guy who eats freezer lasagna', was about to become a new member of the technician's floor for his company. As soon as he could get his ass unpacking and ready by the end of his vacation time.

Several weeks later of burrito-ing around in his new apartment Alfred reintroduced himself to the workforce. He was rather paranoid about running into an old co-worker, and that this new floor would be just like the old, that they'd all have seen the photos... Oh god, he couldn't do it... No. Nope. Nuh-uh. ... Oh for fuck's sake, he had to... Alfred stuck his chin up, marched in as proudly as he could, met his new floor manager, and sat down at his new desk. Then he let all the air out of his lungs that he'd been holding since the first floor and considered whether or not he wanted to take some air in again or if he was just done. A pair of foot steps stalking up to him with some kind of attitude, and the other with a hell of a lot of weight in them made him start to scrunch together his shoulders like the kid who just got caught masturbating for the first time. "You must be the new guy, Alfred, yes?" A deep and thickly accented baritone voice spilled out and seeped far down into Alfred's head space. Well, damn. Alfred turned around to see well over six feet of sexy staring right down at him, and standing right next to sexy was Flavio. His new boss, Flavio. The guy he should probably be addressing right about no- "U-uhm, yeah. Yes. Hi. N-nice to meet you?" Alfred offered out his hand to the tall stranger. The man shook it in a grasp that was obviously strong but likewise well controlled. Alfred's little gay heart did a few backflips... "Alfred, this is Vladimir. Please no jokes. He will be working alongside you for many of the projects so I expect you two to get to know each other as much as you're comfortably able to for the sake of worker harmony, and all that jazz. Really, though, Vladimir is new here. A transfer from our new partner company, I'll be expecting great things from you both." Flavio announced, with a rather flamboyant string of gestures to punctuate his speech. After Flavio left, Vladimir turned back to Alfred and bowed formally. "Vladimir Romanova, pleased to meet you." "Alfred. F. Jones. That's a pretty cool name." Alfred said through his once almost lost boy next door smile. Vladimir looked down at him with a bit of fire in his eyes, but a cocky grin had spread its way onto his face the moment he caught Alfred's grin in full force. "Thank you. And just like the 'other' Vladimir, I am very much The King of Memes~"


	2. Discovering something new about yourself is like the first time you got spanked and liked it... In fact...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fact... Alfred really does like spanking... Why does he like spanking? That used to be a bad thing...

Work was slow... Especially having to finally put your degree to good use, but it's not like this was completely out of Alfred's depth... Alfred had spent a few years in and out of several colleges, working his schedules out with his boss back during the earlier days of his employment at the company. Apparently no one knew he even had a degree. At most, his former co-workers knew he graduated. They never seemed to pay any attention to him in conversation much, so no matter how many times he brought up the article it was always ignored. So of course, if he ever saw them it would be total shock to them that he was qualified for what he could do. They all had varying business degrees, economics courses, some kind of impressive work experience somewhere else. Alfred, however, was qualified to do so much more than he could ever do at this company. He actually could run this company if he was trusted well enough by the higher ups, knew the right people, went to all the right meetings... He did actually know several business partners, was invited to various company parties held by the executives, and was evaluated regularly with consideration for future partnership with the company itself. Which is why the little stunt the others had pulled could have been so incredibly devastating to his career, not to mention his emotions...

'Ugh.... Focusing on this nonsense again..?' He thought to himself with a groan. Honestly, this whole office thing was boring... But... 'Is he...?' Alfred had felt eyes on his back all day, turning around several times would award him with a few questions or conversations with Vladimir, sometimes Vladimir would just be studying him from a sideways glance. This time he could physically feel all 6 feet and 5 inches of Vladimir 'Meme King' Romanova towering behind him. 'The energy this man radiates... Fuck!' Alfred's back felt like it was being held less than an inch away from open ended live wires. Shit, he felt like he'd be stabbed... 'Up the ass...' He turned back and met the gaze of Vladimir, which wasn't subtle in the least, and offered as much of a smile as he could muster... Which probably made him look like he was shitting himself right then and there. "H-Hello-" "I would like to go drinking with you." Vladimir had cut in. "But I don't know any good bars, so I'm afraid I'd be completely at your mercy for the night." Alfred audibly swallowed. He knew the man hadn't phrased any of that right, but could tell he hadn't a single regret about it. "U-uh..." 'SHIT' Alfred took a moment to think before answering with a lame little "Do you mind if I bring a friend...?" Vladimir smirked and gazed down at him. "Sure, I don't mind at all."

Alfred sat in the passenger's seat nervously. After work he'd given his best friend, Allen, the third wheel call, and after another hour he had Vladimir meet him at the fast food restaurant that'd practically been his church during the hard times. They were driving to Allen's friend's house now, and Alfred had no clue what was in store for him this evening...  
When all three of them were in the car Alfred introduced Allen to Vladimir. "Nice t' meet ya, Vladi~" Allen's Brooklyn accent purred out, Vladimir gazed back at him and looked him over. At first he looked bothered, but a look of interest and then approval spread across his features. "Likewise." Vladimir answered and turned back away again.

At the bar they decided Alfred could get to be the driver if things got heavy, since he wasn't a serious drinker. Unfortunately, after a taste of the third jaegerbomb he'd ordered, Alfred had it in his head that he could dance. He was lost in the crowd in no time, and when he didn't see any familiar faces around him he let loose. With every slide of his feet, sway of his hips, arch in his spine, Alfred unleashed as much of his sexual tension on the dance floor as he could until a pair of large hands came sliding slowly down from his shoulders to his waist. Vladimir stared down at him with an erotic grin plastered on his face and turned him to angle those nasty little thrusts of Alfred's hips towards himself~  
The two danced almost aggressively, and when Allen cut in everything got x-rated very quickly. Allen had Alfred turned so his back was to Vladimir's chest, and was grinding roughly against him. Vladimir looked on with a deep groan and gripped Alfred's waist with one hand and ground against him, while the other hand snaked it's way across Alfred's abdomen beneath his shirt. As for Alfred himself, his head was resting on Vladimir behind him while he kept up with both of their rhythms, his hands wandering up Vladimir's torso and wrapping around his neck.

It didn't take much convincing for all three to decide to take things elsewhere, but the drive over was just an excuse to build more tension. Vladimir drove his car with staggering calmness as Allen palmed himself in the passenger's seat and Alfred ran his hands down Vlad's chest from the behind him in the backseat. By the time Vladimir lost all resolve Allen had reclined his seat all the way back and was jerking himself off while rubbing Alfred through his pants, and Alfred was making all sorts of noises in Vlad's ear as he nibbled all over his neck and practically humped him through both the seat and Allen's hand. 

They wound up at a hotel, paid for a night, and didn't even make it to the bed. Vladimir relieved them both of their clothing as their hands tugged and pulled at his. Tongues were going over everywhere and everything, Vladimir having to work with some difficulty to get the rest of his clothes discarded. Allen made it to Vladimir's crotch, kneeling down and lapping up his hard length with a thirst. Alfred, following in a close second, went onto his knees and nipped his way towards the thighs and stretched his tongue out to reach Vlad's balls. Vladimir's thighs tensed and trembled by the ministrations of these two and let out loud moans that were by no means controlled. Vladimir's hips bucked forward and Allen mewled, suckling onto his member and taking him in halfway before Vlad's fingers laced through his hair and held him as he started to thrust loosely into his mouth. Alfred let out whiny little sounds as he trailed up Vladimir's torso with his tongue and teeth, noticing that the man was starting to arch his back and bend over. Alfred shakily stood up from where he'd been kneeling and brought his hand up to tangle it into Vlad's hair, pulling him into a kiss fist and then guiding him down his torso to his aching member. 

Alfred's head lulled back as Vladimir began to suck and swallow down his length until he hit the base. Alfred's moans turned breathy and he gripped Vladimir's head tight as he, himself, started to thrust deep into the Russian's mouth. The sounds Vladimir made turned absolutely unholy as he suckled him harder, bucking hard into Allen's mouth. Allen moaned almost effeminately and swallowed right as Vladimir shot his load down his throat. After a while Alfred pulled Vladimir off as he came, letting out a very pleased mewl as Vladimir caught his seed in his open mouth. 

The next few moments were almost a blur. Vladimir pulled Allen off and onto the bed, tossed Alfred onto the bed next to him, rolled them both onto their stomachs and spread their legs wide apart. He eyed them both lustfully and ran his hands over their asses, kneading their lovely curves and nudging their cheeks apart. Allen and Alfred both keened, panting softly between their cute little noises and pressed back softly at Vladimir's touch. Vladimir pressed a finger to each hole and rubbed circles over them, licking his lips as he prodded a finger into each of the men and let out a deep moan at the sounds they made during entry. Allen loosened up quickly and pushed back his finger, which was rewarded with a lingering kiss and a string of love bites over his neck. Alfred whined at the lack of attention and was punished with the finger being withdrawn and a harsh smack against his rear. Alfred trembled as he choked back a moan. Dear god, was he enjoying a spank?! When the hell had that happened? Weren't those supposed to be bad like when he was a kid? Alfred's repressed moan was torn out of him as Vladimir's hand came back to grip tightly onto his plush, abused cheek, kneading the red mark it left behind. "Don't be so bratty~" Vladimir purred in Alfred's ear as he came closer. "You'll get your turn~" He pulled Alfred into a rough and passionate kiss, which Alfred responded to with much enthusiasm and soon was lapping at the other man's lips hungrily. "So eager~" Vladimir remarked and started grinding his hips against Alfred, who whimpered under him and pushed himself back into the movements. Allen was rutting against the sheets by this point, trying to relieve the pressure building up as best as he could without any attention. But the hand that had gone slack on his ass now revived and pinched him roughly, holding onto the tight cheek until Allen managed to still himself with a pathetic whine.

Vladimir pulled back and worked them both, thrusting his fingers in and out of them slowly. Alfred, surprisingly enough, became the one ready to take more fingers in and was begging for more each time they managed to brush that special place inside him. By the time Vladimir got to add a third finger into Allen he was already four into Alfred. "Turn over." He said to Allen as he pulled his fingers out. Allen did as he was told, panting hard and grabbing the sheets above his head.  
Vladimir pulled his fingers from Alfred, as well, and pulled him over to Allen. Spreading Allen's legs wide, Vladimir pressed close to Alfred from behind and pushed his back down with a hand to Alfred's back until he got them both into position beneath him. He heard Allen and Alfred let out moans with sweet breathlessness when they joined under him, and he pressed his erection to Alfred's entrance. Alfred mewled and immediately tried to push back on it, almost pulling out of Allen, but was pushed back inside by a sharp thrust from Vladimir that caused both emit a high pitched groan. 

Vladimir set the pace above them, aiming for the spot in Alfred he'd found earlier and ramming it once he'd found it. Alfred followed the pace with his tongue lulling from his mouth, resting his forehead onto Allen's shoulder. Allen was practically screaming under the two, eyes rolled back and legs shaking from the pleasure. Allen came onto his stomach with a loud cry of "FUUUCK ME", and ALfred was pulled back by his hair and slammed into harshly before he and Vladimir both came one after the other. When they collapsed into the bed and caught their breath they looked each other over. Allen looked between them and said "So... Congrats on breakin' that 'don't fuck a co-worker' rule..." as he wiped Alfred's spunk off of his face. Vladimir grinned and laughed softly, effectively easing any bit of tension in Alfred. "So, what now? Is this gonna be just a one time thing?" Alfred asked, not really sure which of the two he should look to. Vladimir hummed. "I don't think I could allow that..." Vladimir replied thoughtfully. Alfred turned turn over to look at him. "How exactly is this gonna work, though?" Allen questioned as he shamlessly cuddled up to Vladimir's side. "No idea..." Vladimir responded, wrapping an arm around him and holding the other out to invite Alfred over.

Maybe it didn't matter, maybe not right now, but Alfred was glad it had happened. He nuzzled into the warmth of Vladimir's chest and wrapped an arm of his own over onto Allen, stroking a thumb in small circles over his shoulder. He hadn't really felt this good in months and he hoped to god that it would last as he fell asleep to the sound of soft and steady breathing beside him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having too much fun plotting this out... Lemme know if there's anything I can add to this lil harem... 
> 
> Also I wanna thank the people who've given me everything from feedback to kudos, and my boo for providing me with quite a bit of help for this... I have other fics planned after this one.... Hope I do my tags justice~  
> ...  
> I switch to calling Vladimir 'Vlad' sometimes because it's easier and breaks apart the repetition of having his name read so constantly in that format...


	3. Matt gets it in the breakroom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose are very curious creatures...

It's been two weeks now, and Alfred's body hasn't stopped buzzing with the lingering feeling of both his lovers' touch on every inch of his skin.  
They'd been out on ten dates so far, the last one ended at Vladimir's place the night before and nearly continued on until work this morning. Alfred was stuck thinking on how well the three of them were getting on together when his boss passed by with a new guy, apparently giving him a walk-through before rounding up to his desk and introducing the tall blondes to each other. "Matthieu L'Roche, please just call me Matt." The taller man said, shaking Alfred's hand in a firm grip. "Alfred F. Jones, please don't call me Al." Alfred offered him a smile, totally not considering bending over right then and there just from the sound of Matt's voice. It sounded so husky, like as if the man was already fucking him deep... Alfred worked on clearing his head while the boss was rambling beside him. 

After the boss left it became obvious the two were having a moment by the way they were staring at each other. But as soon as the man in charge had left them Vladimir came over to Alfred's side and extended a hand out towards Matt.  
Matt broke out of his daze and introduced himself, Vladimir returned the favor and subtly towered over Alfred, and Alfred could feel the dominance rolling off of both of them and scolded his inner whore.

After a good few hours of everyone settling int the rhythm of work Allen started texting his boys about dinner. They agreed to have Alfred pick him up in Vladimir's car and bring him over after Alfred's shift, since his ended and hour or so earlier than Vladimir's did. But they still weren't back by the time his shift was over. 

In the break room Matt was picking up some coffee and getting his things together to head home when Vladimir came in and sat down. They exchanged cordial nods and went about their business. Matt almost having the chance to leave when Allen and Alfred walked in. 

'Well hello there, 'fuck boi'~" Matt said, reading the obnoxious print on Allen's shirt. It made Alfred blush and glance over to Vlaidmir, who popped his head up instantly stared intensely at Matt as Allen offered him an absolutely filthy smirk. " 'Hello' yourself, big boy~"  
A few flirt filled Q&As later had led right up to a moment where the two were firing innuendos at each other and even Vladimir had started to join. Alfred was blushing like a virgin choir boy who absolutely did not have two boyfriends he spent every night or day he possibly could get free and fuck until all three didn't even have the energy to smoke in the afterglow... And the minute Matt noticed, it was all down from there.

Matt swung an arm over and braced it on the wall and leaned in, hitting Alfred with a one liner that actually made him go weak in the knees.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Was all Matt could get out before he had Alfred in his personal space, kissing him like drowning man in need of air. Matt was going to pull away, shocked at first that this had even happened, but he quickly melted into the kiss. It felt like heat was pooling down his spine and burning a warpath to his groin.  
Once they pulled apart for air they saw Allen leaning against the wall beside them, smirking wickedly and sending a hot look and a nod over in Vladimir's direction. When they looked over they saw him reclined back in his chair, head tilted slightly, lips parted subtly, and his unnaturally red eyes now virtually black with emotions Allen and Alfred thought Matt would be scared to consider.

Well, that's what anyone would think about seemingly normal people. But this life's too fast and blurry to be normal anymore. Same with Matt.

Once the sound of Vladimir's chair scraping back across the floor hit the atmosphere Allen and Alfred stepped aside just in time as Vladimir stalked up to his prey and pinned him tight against the wall, stealing the helpless blonde's air, tongue, and dignity with each sound he pulled from the slightly smaller man's mouth. Vladimir was cooing all sorts of things during their breaks for air, most of them directed at Allen and Alfred who then began helping Matt dress down for the occasion.  
'Seems Vladi's really going for this. Glad the office clears out before the graveyard shift...' Alfred thought as he thoughtfully went to work on Vladimir's belt and zipper.

It didn't take long before Matt found his arms held high above his head, Vladimir working on his neck hungrily, the back of someone's head on his thighs, and an insistent tongue at his entrance.  
Alfred got to work stretching Matt with his tongue first, then switched to using his hands and set his mouth to leaving marks on the fit thighs open to him. Allen, meanwhile, was taking care of Vladimir's needs, enjoying the obvious restraint his more dominant lover was exhibiting by not face fucking him right then and there. It really let him get artistic with it.  
Vladimir called the boys off after he was sure the other man was ready, both Allen and Alfred deciding to help him line up at Matt's entrance and mewling as they watched their lover push in slowly and disappear into that quivering tightness of Matt's.  
Matt's head lulled back as he let out breathy moans which got louder and deeper as Vladimir picked up his pace, a smile pulling at his mouth as Vladimir began to nail the best place inside of him.

Beneath them a set of awe-filled mewls broke out, the neglected and empty two running their tongues over the intimate act before them and suckling on whatever could stay still enough to remain in their mouths. Alfred became fascinated with mouthing at Matt's entrance as it took Vladimir's cock in deep, feeling himself hard as hell and starting to drip. Allen was going after Vladimir's balls like a thirsty little kitten, in addition to rutting against his leg desperately. Vladimir picked up the pace, Matt's noises already sinful has hell. They got even more damning once climaxed, spilling his seed all over Vlad's chest. Vladimir came a while afterwards, Alfred cleaning up whatever spilled over from inside Matt and Allen working hard to clean what Matt had spent off of Vlad.

When they pulled apart Matt sunk to the floor and Vladimir retreated to the chair and brought his boys back with him. Matt looked on in the afterglow as the others tended to their second wave.

Allen climbed into Vladimir's lap and was caught up in a fierce and dominating kiss from him as Alfred worked into Allen's pants to begin stretching and preparing him. Alfred worked his way deep inside Allen, making sure to seek out his sweet spot and abuse it while he opened him.  
Allen was a hot, breathy mess once Vladimir had them both stop. He made Allen stand and turn around before tugging down his pants underwear, pulling the smaller man back down onto his lap carefully and letting him sink down onto his length at his own pace. Alfred's own pants were undone and neatly discarded as Allen bent down to eye level with Alfred's crotch, taking the head into his mouth and laving his tongue over it repeatedly. Alfred tipped his head back and was surprised to have it meet with a chest. Matt stood behind him and glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Vladimir. Matt's hands dipped to Alfred's ass and kneaded it softly, drawing out the other blonde's mewls.  
Vladimir licked his lips seductively and snapped his hips up, sharply hitting against Allen's sweet spot and making him moan out loudly and take more of Alfred into his mouth and suckle hard on him. Alfred bucked his hips softly and Matt's fingers descended to his entrance, circling and prodding until Alfred was rocking back on three of Matt's fingers and bucking into Allen's mouth. Matt withdrew his fingers and lined himself up, pushing himself in. He rested his head on Alfred's shoulder as he took in the feeling, letting out a pleased sigh as he pushed further into Alfred and reveling in the man's warmth and tightness. He began thrusting in rhythmically, wrapping his arm around Alfred as the other man began to moan deeply and push back against him. Vladimir smirked wickedly and began rolling his hips to match Matt's pace, causing Allen to moan around Alfred's cock and rock back onto Vlad at as close to the same rhythm as he could manage.

Matt's hand soon tangled into Alfred's hair as the shorter man began to curl and arch his spine in pleasure, arching over Allen and letting his jaw fall slack as he pushed into Allen's mouth and back into Matt's quickening pace. Vladimir tugged Alfred by the jaw and brought him into a deep kiss, pulling Alfred deeper into Allen's throat. Vladimir and Matt's pace increased further until the other two were mewling loud enough to be considered screaming had both mouths not been occupied. Alfred finished first, shooting his load into Allen's throat with a groan. Allen swallowed it down and pulled back slightly, feeling himself close to the end as well, and began rocking back on Vladimir as hard as he could manage. 

Matt had felt Alfred tighten around him and was slamming away into him, finally climaxing and cumming within the smaller blonde. Vladimir, however, was certain he could and would someday be able to get off solely on watching these boys fuck it out like this. He bucked up roughly into Allen, finishing them both off and milking out the climax with deep rolls of his hips into the other.

Afterwards, the clean up was relatively silent and quick. Everyone helped Matt dress and collapse into a chair for rest. The boys sweetly placing soft goodbye kisses on Matt's cheeks before gathering their and Vladimir's things. Matt looked after them as they started to leave and caught Vladimir's eyes again. Vladimir smiled, sending a silent little dare Matt's way before flicking the light off and heading out the door with his lovers.

It took Matt all of three seconds to hop up with his crap and follow.


	4. Four-way fun day Sunday(Monday, whatever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN.

It's been about a few weeks...  
Things have definitely changed...

Between Vladimir and Allen, Alfred hardly has any time at his own home nowadays. And if and when he does, he's still with one of his boys.   
Now Matt's been thrown into the mix, but only like this as of the last couple of days...  
'I feel calm, but I'm anything but calm fight now... I'm always so wound up around these guys, but it feels better than anything I've felt in a long time.' Alfred gets lost in this train of thought. He stares at his computer screen, then at the cubicle wall just beyond it where he knows Matt's new station is. He knows if he looks to his left, instead of the small blonde girl who was stationed there at his start on this floor, he'll see Vladimir's wall. He'll see the back of his chair as it slowly, almost teasingly, bobs backwards until Vladimir is leaning back and staring over right at him.

The way he does it, it almost seems natural. Such a smooth movement, like he hadn't even planned it and just wanted to take a peak over at Alfred. But his smile made it seemed like he expected Alfred's eyes on him.

Alfred also knows, as he sits up and makes his way towards the break room, that a homecooked meal is waiting for him in the fridge, courtesy of Allen, who missed him goodbye this morning.

As Alfred watches the microwave work on his food, he wonders... 'Just what the hell are we to each other now?'

 

It's later in the evening that Alfred is sitting at home, Allen has his head on his lap, just texting on his phone and half-heartedly listening to movie they were supposed to be watching, that Alfred starts to consider the answer to his question. And even more comes to him when Allsdn sits up suddenly and tells him "We gotta head for Vlad's. They were at the rink near his place watching Matt and his friends play hockey when Matt slipped. He twisted his ankle pretty bad, Vlad needs help convincing him to stay."

 

Ivan typed at his keyboard quickly, looking like he was ready to skin the first people who speak to him. In actuality, he was about ready cry.   
Ever since the incident at the party.... Ivan grimaced, looking more like he was holding back tears. Ivan had been pretty drunk, so when Arthur and the others approached him with an idea for a joke he agreed in high spirits and no resistance.   
'How could I do that to him?! To anyone?!' Ivan had to stop himself and lay his head to rest in his hands, taking a deep breath.

Ever since the party... Ivan hadn't seen Alfred since the party, no one had. The boss never said anything, no one bothered to ask until the second week after his empty desk became occupied with a new employee. But even still, no one knew or said where Alfred went. 

The only thing that seemed to go around was that he'd been transferred.

Now Ivan was the target of office pranks and rumors. Things like murder, his sexuality being his device for climbing the ranks on evey floor he's been in and shy it wasn't getting him anywhere here. Ivan nearly let a few tears fall as he glanced over and saw Arthur in a group with some other friends, seeming to make a few gestures over at him and smile in their conversation. 

Ivan didn't want to know what they had planned for him.

 

"Hey, moron, heard you twisted one of your chicken legs and wouldn't let Vladi play doctor." Allen said as he strode into Vladimir's apartment in the middle of an argument. Matt was trying to sit up on the couch and Vladimir was trying to lay him back down, neither of the two were really upset, but Matt clearly didn't want to be babied by anyone.   
"It's just a little thing with my ankle, I'll be okay. I don't need someone to wipe my ass for me." Matt said and glared playfully over at Vladimir, who only offered a wolfish smile over go Matt and the boys.

"Oh, but he does it so well~" Alfred mock-whined. Allen smirked and quirked his brows suggestively. Matt broke and finally let out a genuine laugh. "Alright, alright. I guess if the recommendations and the resumé all check out then I'll give him a chance, but I better not find a prostate exam when I go looking for a friendly visit with you, Vlad."   
"Why, Matthieu! It is only out of the utmost concern for your well-being that I check to ensure every last inch of you is well taken care of, inside and out, backwards, bent over, low and right back up again..." Vladimir purred in his lovely barritone as progressively inched closer to Matt. 

"Hmm... I think I'm comin' down with a case of an enlarged prostate..." Allen said sensually, and Matt snorted. "Hmm, you've definitely got an enlarged something..." "They both do, must be something going around..." Vladimir remarked as he eyed the other two boys from head to toe.

"I think I should take a look and make sure it's nothing serious..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about the unwanted hiatus and the notes and the spacing and if any of my chapters get short. I'm on tablet now, because my laptop isn't good for this any more.


	5. DITCH THE PLAN FOR THIS STORY, I HAVE SEX TO WRITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS STILL A PLAN
> 
> I KNOW IT BY HEART
> 
> just LET THE DICKS GENTLY CASCADE OVER YOU
> 
> yeah.
> 
> don't judge me.

Oh, this beautiful and wonderfully glorious moment of majesty ~

Matt in a leather harness, buck naked, eating Alfred out as Vladimir took him from behind and cooed soft praises in between moments of sucking Alfred's cock while Allen cranked up the vibrators in his ass and watched...

And all because Alfred finally got his coveted promotional email from his superiors.

 

Alfred had finally gotten all the green lights and all the okays from the higher ups, now all he needed was a fresh new team to replace the old one on his old floor who were being sent into new positions at a sister company in Beijing for a lovely little merger program that would have company expansions and benefits being doled out like the King's leftovers after a kingdom wide celebration ~

So that meant Alfred was getting the CEO office, Vladimir the Floor Manager position and office, Matt the Payroll position and office transfer to that floor, and Allen officially becoming Vladimir's personal secretary. Yknow, once they can pry themselves apart long enough to go to orientation classes...

 

Ivan hated his life... The universe was paying him back for every rude moment against Alfred F Jones. Personally.

It had started off as a stressful week; there would be a staff recycling in a few days so he would have to deal with a heavy quota and days of overtime and little boosts for the next day in his off hours, in addition to the scheming the others were doing against him, and all this right around the time he was about to be interviewed for a position at their Beijing offices... Of course, the others just couldn't let him have his moment in the sun. Especially not, if their treatment of Alfred was anything to go by, if it meant he'd have a chance at climbing the corporate ladder high enough to finally help pay off his sisters' student loans and send a little more his parents way back home in Russia to fix the heating system that just managed to bust a few weeks before winter storm season was ready to blare up in full.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Yao and Arthur cornered him, nor taking 'no' for an answer and keeping him from simply walking past them when he respfused to fall for their attempts at peacefully attending them to the new CEO's office, and when Francis and Olliver appeared behind him and helped drag him off like some bratty giant child.

His yells and protests fell on deaf ears as he was pulled in, doors slamming shut behind them, clothes stripped away, until he was left abandoned in his present state; shamefully naked and tied in strong ribbon-like binds to the new boss's chair, a bow on the very top of his head, just minutes before he would arrive.

Ivan sat there in heavy silence and sobbed helplessly into the novelty gag in his mouth, going stiff and quiet when he heard the floor go into commotion at the arrival of his new bosses. He sat trembling, tears streaming down his face, hoping to have the resolve to at least be dignified as his boss would probably fire him the minute he entered.

When the door opened, and a dark haired stranger stepped inside, Ivan did his best to not look too pathetic. But that soon fell away when he heard the door close and footsteps came even closer. He felt minutes tick away on awkward silence as his new boss texted away on his phone in front of him, wondering if this is how Alfred must have felt when the old boss passed around photos of him at the party...

Ivan was already making plans to find a different state to work in the he heard the door open, more footsteps coming in, and then the door was closed again and locked.

Locked.

"Those shits need to be fired as soon as we can replace them." A familiar voice said from above him, and Ivan looked up to see Alfred's face filled with empathy and trained solely on him in the most decent way. 

Alfred bent down, and soon other hands were joining his to unfasten the binds and gag. Ivan began sobbing again and Alfred pulled him into warm embrace and held him, having help pull him out of the chair and over to the side of the desk that could sheild him against any prying eyes as Alfred comforted him. Sereval of the others had left, returning moments later with clothes and food covertly tucked away and shooing the entire floor to an early lunch.

Ivan was dressed gently by Alfred, who took his every apology and gave at least five of his own, and was soon driven to Vladimir's apartment where Alfred spent the day forgiving him and holding him close, listening to all his personal problems and talking out little solutions with him. Soon Ivan fell asleep in his arms and stayed like that for a few hours until Vlad and the others came home.

Ivan was quick on his feet to leave, but when Allen informed him that his co-workers seemed to be stalking near Ivan's place Vladimir insisted he stay so they could chat about home and family while Allen and Alfred went to work to obediently prepare the Russian dishes their Vladi had taught them to make and Matt started to take on the paperwork for the evening.

Ivan sat, more relaxed than he ever had in his lfe, at a table with plov, piroshki, pampushki and honey comb cake, surrounded by good company in the form of a mountain of a Canadian who can't stand Canadian beer, a cocky Brooklyner who proudly hated on New Jersey all night long, a fellow Russian who drawled his jokes like innuendos and made innocent things pleasantly filthy, and quite possibly heaven's finest angel; who sat close to him all night and smiled that heavenly smile that always went up to his bluest of all blue eyes whenever Ivan shared something about his home or family, or even when he joked around with the rest of them.

 

Ivan stayed the night, and stayed the night again at Vladimir's insistence. He stayed a night at Allen's, then at Matt's. Then he stayed at Alfred's and all the pieces were finally fit back together in his life. When Alfred shyly told him of his strange relationship with the other men, it didn't seem so strange, and hearing Alfred account his feelings to him only made up his mind faster. Even if it meant taking his time to trully develope and taking things slow from here on, he wanted it.

He wanted his perfect angel, his boys, and their strange, close little ways~


	6. Chained up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative, aren't I?
> 
> Some of you continue to doubt, but yes; this is my first fic.
> 
> Thank you for the feedback~
> 
> Even you, dude mcjankass person, who called me a slut... Even you, person, are valuable to me.
> 
> Besides, who isn't a slut for double Russian cock and the hot as balls fuckboys who SUCK them~?

Ivan moaned.  
Three glorious months went by with his boys, three months of wanting... "Nnh-" Three months of tenderness and soft touches... "O-ohhh~" Three months of flirtations, risky make outs that went from carefully arranged to whenever he needed them... "NNG!" Ivan's hand clenched and twisted over the head of his cock, tugging down sharply just to rise again over the slick skin.

"Ha... I-I'm tired of waiting..." They'd wanted to take things slow for Ivan's sake, but Ivan had his taste of paradise and wanted so much more...

Ivan rested his head back slowly before tugging roughly at his erection, yanking the orgasm out of him to the mental image of four men surrounding him with sex to be experienced with every sense and desire, and came in thick ropes over his chest.

It's really been too long since he's done that...

 

Ivan strode down the hallway in Alfred's apartment, hoping his surprise was neatly tucked away for now... The other reason for holding out for so long was because everyone needed to fully evaluate where Ivan would fit in in their group. Would he Dom, sub, multitask? Ivan wanted to Dom.

Ivan wanted to Dom over Alfred and Allen.

Ivan wanted to make Alfred scream and Allen beg.

Ivan knealt at the edge of the bed and nuzzled his way up Alfred's thigh, looking up into sky blues, and made him mewl a pretty little call to their partners that it was time.

 

Ivan let them in, having left Alfred sprawled out on the bed and kiss drunk. When they locked themselves in his bedroom Allen went and straddled Alfred's hips and started circling his hips in slow sensuous caresses over the other's. Ivan went to the other side of the bed and captured Alfred's mouth, Matt setting up the room, and Vladimir helping them undress.

Matt pulled Allen away and started preparing him lazily while he had him stroke his own cock just slow enough to keep him hard and on edge. Vladimir gently spread Alfred's legs, lapping at where Ivan's mouth was connected to the blond's as he worked on readying the lube and restraints.

Slipping a colar around Alfred's neck and letting Ivan clip on the leash, Vladimir had enough alone time with the golden boy to know this way his favorite fantasy ~

Two fingers went in, no hesitation. Alfred had been preparing for weeks for this. A groan spilled out behind them, Vladimir glanced back and caught a glimpse of Allen sinking down over a very interested Canadian's cock. Vlad turned his attention back to his other boys and nudged Alfred until he was on all fours, then Ivan tugged on the leash and brought Alfred's head roughly towards his hard-on. Ivan and Vlad let out breathy, baritone moans at the blond's mewl to the display of dominance.

Ivan gasped as Alfred took him to the root, only globbling around him greedily for show first. Vladimir pressed himself inside, thrusting in sharply the minute his cock felt those velvet walls~  
Neither wasted anytime thrusting into him, feeling him squirm and struggle to thrust back and rut on something at the same time. The sound hot desperation and smacking flesh came from behind them as Matt thrust up into Allen, who bounced in Matt's in a way that looked painful but made his eyes roll back.

Vlad leaned forward, now plowing into Alfred at full speed, and panted with his effort and the near virgin tightness his golden boy offered him. Ivan leaned towards him, mouth open and tongue almost hanging out. The two shared a kiss that was all lust and tongue, Ivan's hips picking up speed when he felt Alfred twist his head to look up at them. They heard his cut off whimpers and pulled away to settle a pillow under his crotch, letting him rut desperately against it while they broke rhythm and tried to work towards their climax.

It ended with Alfred first, curling up to buck and empty his seed onto the pillow, then Ivan who immediately slurred out praises in his mother tongue when Alfred immediately took to swallowing and suckling hungrily to get as much of Ivan's cum as he had to offer, and Vladimir in almost the exact second the sound of Alfred's slurping hit the air.

Vladimir sat back proudly as Ivan's praises practically turned into prayers as Alfred spared no expense in lapping up and down every inch of Ivan's crotch, even hurriedly licking at his balls to get more of a taste. Vlad glanced behind him to find Allen giving Matt a similar treatment, while the Canadian sat there with a mess on his chest looking like he's been the one fucked into oblivion. Vlad hummed greedily when he spotted Matt's spend dripping out of Allen.

Vladimir, Matt and Allen headed for the shower, leaving Ivan and Alfred to explore each other for a bit.

Ivan had already pushed Alfred down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and keeping a tight grip on the leash. "Mmh, you're still so wet from when Vladimir took you." Ivan murmered as he dipped his fingers into Alfred and rubbed his way in and over Alfred's prostate. The sound Alfred made in response was obscene and made Ivan's dick jump and smack onto Alfred's abdomen. Ivan shakily withdrew his fingers and slid his cock down, not even trying to resist his own impulse to grind and buck across Alfred's skin as he went to his entrance.

"You like that, don't you? Being all stretched out slick for me?" Ivan's breath coming out in ragged pants, circling Alfred's entrance and pushing himself inside. Alfred nodded and pawed at Ivan's hips to make him hurry. Alfred got yanked flush against the bed, Ivan coming down to bend over him as he drove his cock in at a pace animals would envy. Alfred's throat was still raw from Ivan's cock, but he moaned louder and louder until his voice echoed off the walls. If Ivan could be driven to cum by just anything, it would have to be Alfred's every little response to sex. And especially his screams and tears and clinging when Ivan began nailing his prostate every time.

Ivan felt his whole body wanting to tense and curl over Alfred, not realising he already was, as he came inside of Alfred. He returned from blinding euphoria breathing hot and heavy, feeling something wet and warm on stomach, and Alfred sucking and nipping on his neck while gasping softly whispering the dirtiest little praises for Ivan's ears only~

The rest of the day was splendidly freeing. A bit too loose for Ivan's taste, kinda overly casual, but Ivan didn't mind too much.

Matt sucked Vlad off in the kitchen, Allen gave Vlad a lap dance on the couch, Matt made out with Ivan while Alfred sucked on his cock again (also on the couch) which quickly turned into Ivan getting hickeys from Matt and Allen as Vladimir masterfully worked around Alfred's tongue with his fingers to knead Ivan's balls, and later got to watch Vladimir, Matt and Allen have wind down sex on the floor.

Alfred's bed wasn't really meant for a lot of people, but it could fit three comfortably and Allen and Matt weren't really ready to sleep yet anyway, so Ivan and Vladimir settled on either side of Alfred and tangled themselves together. Ivan got the lovely treat of enjoying Vladimir's special goodnight kisses, and fell asleep with Alfred buried in his chest, Ivan himself was buried into Vlad's chest.

They all slept soundly that night, for some it was the first time in years ~

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC OH MY GOD... HOW DID I DO??? I'M SO SORRY ABOUT TYPOS...  
> ...  
> I may have forgotten to tag a few things... I'm sorry... I also am sorry at the lackluster summary... And whatever else I do that destroys the flow or reason on this fic...
> 
> But not for the porn. I never apologize for porn.  
> ...  
> unless it's bad porn or just not a good time for porn...  
> Also I'm not gonna have the characters use their native language unless as a mention because I don't think google translate is really good enough to carry me passed what I know... So if there is anything, it's because it's one of the few I do know/remember~  
> Oh, and I apologize for the grammar too.


End file.
